Marauder Revalations
by LittleGlassHearts
Summary: What will Lily's reaction be when The Marauders reveal to her there best kept secret?


**JUST FOR REFRENCE, I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THESE CHARACTERS. **

"Prongs stop tapping your foot! It's bloody annoying!" Sirius exclaimed, kicking him hard in the shins.

"Well sitting there clicking you fingers isn't much bloody better Padfoot" replied James glaring at him.

"Will you two cut it out!" came a voice from the other side of the room. Remus had his back to the other Marauders but they could tell he was white as a sheet and trembling. For the last hour or so every so often they could hear him muttering things like "she's going to hate me...monster...oh god..." They knew this was going to be hard for him.

"Look Mooney relax, everything is going to be fine. Evans is your friend; she is not going to turn her back on you just because of your furry little problem. Anyways if she did I'd hex her into next week" he added, chuckling to himself at the thought.

"Hex my girlfriend and I'll punch the living daylights out of you. That's a warning" replied James pointing his wand at his best friends face, leading Sirius to hold up his hands in defeat. But not before he edged his chair away ever so slightly. Throughout the years he'd known James he knew that insulting his beloved Lily meant a well aimed hex in his direction. "However Padfoot is right mate..." James continued looking back to Remus "much as I hate to admit that..." Sirius smirked at the comment which lead to James producing a very well aimed curse at his head. "Lily is better than that, and you know it.

"Prongs. Mate. My best friend. No need for that was there..." exclaimed a pouting Sirius, after he picked himself up off the floor. You should not resort to violence, unless it is aimed at a well deserving Slytherin, and then by all means hex them, prank them, the more the better. He laughed evilly, the way he always did when the words Slytherin and hexing entered the same sentence.

"Well stop being a prat then and keep your voice down! James replied, a hint of a smile entering his face as he watched Sirius gleefully rub his hands together which could only mean one thing. A prank was being formed. Before Sirius could plan any further though the sound of footsteps could be heard coming down the stairs from the girl's dormitory. Seconds later Lily appeared. Her flaming red hair flowed loosely down her back, and her emerald eyes glittered in the light from the fire.

"Marauders, now what is so important that you felt the dying need to tell me at 1 o'clock in the morning" She exclaimed, her hands on her hips. "You know I have to be up early tomorrow!"

"My Lily-Flower..." James started

"Don't you 'My Lily-Flower' me James Potter!" Lily said, in what the Marauders knew to be her stern, I'm head girl voice. They'd been on the receiving end of that voice for the last 7 years and they knew it pretty well. "Just tell me what you need to tell me and then I can go back to bed!"

Well if you'd just sit your lovely little bottom down Evans..." Sirius began pointing to the seat next to him, but again was cut off by a death glare which made him cower ever so slightly in his seat. This made James begin the chuckle. They all knew better than to get on the wrong side of Lily Evans.

"Lily we have something which we think seeing as you and me are now in a... seeing as were now...erm.."

"In a relationship?" Lily cut in smirking and walked over and sat on James's lap. She had to admit, he was ever so cute when he was nervous.

"Well we thought you should know..." James said, not meeting Lily's eye.

"Mooney, why don't you start us off? Sirius said turning to look at this friend, who all of a sudden looked like he might faint. This was affecting him more than he thought. Looking at Lily sitting there with that confused look on her face he realized just how much her friendship meant to him.

"Well...I...erm...you see...

"Well you don't see this very often do you, the Marauders are lost for words... I think I might faint. Lily raised her hand to her head, and acted out a dead faint. She waited for them the laugh, or insult her, but the only noise was the sound of the wind outside. Opening her eyes, she could see the looks on the boys faces, and instantly felt worried. No laughing, no insults, no sexual quips from Black...what the hell was wrong?

Seeing Lily's anxious face looking at him before he could stop himself "I'm a werewolf" came tumbling out of his mouth. Remus could barely believe that he had just said that out loud. But weirdly he felt a strong sense of relief now he's said it. Suddenly without warning he saw a blur of red coming towards him, and getting reading to protect himself from whatever physical attack was coming he could not have been more shocked when the flash of red embraced him in the most fierce hug he could have imagined.

Both with their mouths hanging open and completely lost for words James and Sirius looked at each other and then back to Remus and Lily, who was still not letting him go from the bone crushing hug she had him in. Backing away Remus could only splutter "I don't understand" before trailing off. Himself, too utterly speechless.

"I know." Lily said, a gentle smile forming on her face.

"You know what?" said Sirius dumbly, confusion clouding his facial features.

"I already knew Remus was a werewolf" Lily stated, her green eyes still fixed on Remus's.

"But how? How long?" croaked James. His hands running through his already messy jet black hair.

"Well I just figured it out..." Lily begin, her eyes suddenly interested in her hands. "I knew you three were always up to something, what with Remus always disappearing for days at a time and then returning looking pale and weak. And all those trips to the hospital wing...I remember thinking one day during astronomy how...how he always disappeared during the cycle of the full moon and so I did some research and well I just...it fitted. Suddenly Lily looked almost embarrassed, her cheeks getting steadily pinker. "I've known since third year."

"THIRD YEAR!" Sirius exclaimed almost falling off his chair in shock. "Bloody hell Evans...that was our best kept secret that was, go and ruin it why don't you!" with that Sirius flopped himself down on the sofa, crossed his arms and pouted like there was no tomorrow.

A pair of arms appeared round Lily's waist. "Well I have one very smart girlfriend" James said, with that he kissed her cheek and went to console a still stropping Sirius.

"So you don't mind" A voice barely above a whisper said. Lily, looking at Remus could see his hand was still shaking, she took it gently in hers.

"Remus Lupin. I have known you now for 7 years, and whilst you might be a Marauder...she took and fleeting glance over her shoulder and shook her head, a smile playing on her lips, "you are still one of the smartest, nicest, most genuine people I have ever met." Remus could see in her eyes the genuine emotion, and knew she meant every word. "Of course I don't mind, and before you say it..." she gently slapped him round the head knowing what he was about to say "of course I am still going to be your friend. I need at least one sane friend" they both looked over again to the sofa to see James and Sirius involved in what could only be described as the worst play fight in the history of all play fights. "Okay?"

"Thank you" was all he could say, Lily's words had knocked him two for six and looking round the room he realized how lucky he was to have the friends that he did. Smiling to himself he hugged Lily once more.

"Hey Evans" Sirius said bounding up to her, his pout now replaced with a large smile.

What now Black? Still sad that I discovered your best kept secret? She laughed, looking from Sirius to James who now also had the look of someone who was up to something.

Before she could say anything more James and Sirius appeared either side of her, with large smiles on their faces they leaned over and whispered in her ear.

"Did you know we are both Anamagi?


End file.
